Rejection
by Ironic Twist
Summary: How would history have played out if the Cullens had not voted to change Bella at the end of New Moon? This is an AH account of the vote and its aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -- It's all Stephanie Meyers'. **

What would have happened if the vote had gone the other way? This piece takes place during _New Moon_. If the Cullens had not voted to change Bella how would the future be different?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right then," I said coolly. "Let's vote."

I looked towards Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

I turned toward Carlisle. I was nervous. I was sure that this was the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Edward," he said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward let go of me and buried his face in his hands. As my confidence rose I couldn't help but wish to comfort him. His misery cut me to the core.

I was still grimacing when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned to look towards Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

He hesitated. "No," he said, his voice grave. I was a little surprised; I didn't think he'd vote against Alice. However, I hadn't been at all sure of his vote – I suppressed my reaction and prepared to move on.

Alice couldn't reign in her feelings however.

"Jasper! How could you?"

He stared at the table, guiltily. But his voice was strong as he turned to face the center of his universe.

"Alice, your emotions are getting the better of you."

While his tight control usually erased the Southern twang from his deep voice, his native accent slowly crept in as he explained himself – his emotions getting the better of him as well.

"We've come closer to exposure than almost any time before since Bella joined our family. Well, except for Calgary. We're happy here, there's so little sun we can be almost normal. All of our lives revolve around keeping Bella alive. Keeping our secret and keeping Bella alive are almost mutually exclusive. I don't want you to be exposed, Alice. You are my only priority. How hard will it be to live here if she were to be changed? A newborn, Alice! Do you know how much trouble newborns are? I do. I've seen it. I've lived it – hundreds of times over. Thousands of times. While Edward won't thank me for my reasons, he's happy that I agree with him."

Alice's head spun to look at Edward so quickly I didn't even see her move. One second she was staring as Jasper incredulously, the next she was biting her lip, focused on Edward.

I glanced at Edward. Jasper was right. The look on Edward's face didn't betray any annoyance at Jasper's reasoning. The tension in his face was easing. Almost, I thought I could see a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I was not blind to his ability. He was sampling the thoughts of his family. I felt my confidence waver.

"Rosalie"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

I kept my face blank and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that… this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Emmett. Happy-go-lucky Emmett. Being the deciding vote was more pressure than he'd felt ever in his existence. It was almost unfair to lay this decision on his shoulders. As broad and strong as those shoulders were they couldn't bear this burden. His support, his only support, was Rosalie and I could hear his vote in his sigh before he spoke the word. He wouldn't negate her vote with his own.

"No."

Edward let out a whoop of pure joy as hot tears filled my eyes. He scooped me up and we flew up the stairs to his room. As he settled me on the leather couch the tears spilled over and I became aware of a horrible wracking sound. I immediately realized the sound was coming from me. From deep in my chest unstoppable sobs were issuing forth.

Edward knelt in front of me; taking my face in his hands he kissed my cheeks, kissing the tears away. However, they kept coming and the sobs weren't subsiding. Rejection washed through me, instinctive and strong.

Edward gave up on drying my face instead sitting beside me and pulling me onto his lap. He shushed me like I was a child, rocking slightly and patting my back. My head was tucked under his chin and he tilted his face down to kiss my hair. I don't know how long we sat like that – hours certainly, not speaking, my sobs subsiding as my brain tried to shut down. The Cullens' rejection was like physical pain and my body craved healing sleep. My eyes closed as I inhaled and exhaled brokenly. I heard Edward begin to hum my lullaby until complete unawareness stole over me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in my own bed when I awoke. The filmy grey light of dawn was just filtering in my window and I could hear Charlie moving cautiously in his bedroom. I had no recollection of Edward carrying me home, but was sure that he had only recently left – probably in response to Charlie waking. I heard Charlie's door open and his steps move down the hall. He tapped a finger on my door and opened it without waiting for me to answer. I feigned sleep and heard him quietly shut the door before moving to the stairs and down.

I sighed. As I lay there, remnants of the plan that had been forming in my mind the night before drifted back to me. As horrified as I was by the Cullens' rejection I loved them too much to let them be in danger because of me. I hadn't been kidding when I said I'd present myself to the Volturi to protect them. I knew that there were some major flaws in my plan, but I believed I had a way to work around them. A way that guaranteed Alice wouldn't be able to see the results of my actions.

I flipped over onto my stomach and grabbed the phone. Quickly, I dialed Jake's number.

"'H'lo?" a deep, sleepy voice answered.

"Jake, it's me, Bella. I need your help. Can you come get me?"

"Bells? Where are you? What's going…?"

"Jake, I'll be in my truck. I'm driving to your house. Meet me along the road."

I hoped that since I'd made my decision to throw my lot in with a werewolf I'd have disappeared from Alice's vision. A little bit of lucky timing was all I'd need to be in Jake's company and then I knew I'd be invisible to her… and to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vote II

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

This was madness. Putting her mortality, _her soul_, up for a vote to my understandably biased family was insanity. It didn't matter. No matter what they decided I wouldn't change her. I would not be the instrument of her eternal damnation. No matter what Alice saw, what she promised Aro, they couldn't force me to end her life, to damn her to endless night.

It was important that I maintain my outward calm. My thoughts and emotions were tumultuous, seething just under my skin, but I couldn't let her see that.

As my family gathered around the table I quickly sampled everyone's thoughts. There was confusion there as well as high expectations. Alice peeked into the near future; various outcomes flickered through her awareness. There would be a vote, that was clear, but the result was undecided. I saw myself tearing Emmett's new 60" plasma in half. I saw my love cringing away from me in terror, her hands over her ears. I saw Bella sobbing hysterically on the couch in my room. I saw Alice leaning over her writhing form, Bella's blood on her lips, Jasper's strong arms pulling her away.

Of course, at this point only a few of us knew why we were gathered, hence the confusion. That would change quickly and I intended to be the first to know the decision.

As Bella made her little speech I continued to share the thoughts of those around me. Once Bella's intention became clear I could see Esme and Alice were decided. Carlisle, too, though that surprised me. Carlisle would never change another human. Never. It was only his guilt over Rose's unhappiness that convinced him to change Emmett. Did he think I would honor my family's decision if it didn't go the way I wanted it to? A sudden flash from Alice drew my attention. Carlisle… Carlisle leaning over Bella – No!

Bella looked at me. "Do you want me to join your family?"

Yes, but… "Not that way. You're staying human."

My thoughts continued to churn as everyone around the table got up to speed. Alice resisted her visions, most likely to prevent me from stealing them from her mind and influencing the vote. I already knew the next three votes, but I worked hard at negating one of the possible futures – the one that ended with Carlisle leaning over Bella's body, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open.

Bella's face remained impassive as she turned to Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me. "Edward," he said.

"No," I said. My voice was thick with my poorly concealed emotions.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle continued. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

I buried my face in my hands. Alice was still trying to block me out. She was translating the Preamble of the Constitution into Swahili. Backwards. This didn't bode well. If the vote was going my way she'd have no reason to keep me out.

I sank deeper into despair as I listened to Esme and Alice give their votes. At this point I started making plans. Bella couldn't stop me from snatching her from this room and bolting. My thoughts started running rampant as I made plans to hide her away, away from my traitorous family…

"No."

I heard Jasper's calm, deep voice and then Alice's shocked, petulant words.

"Jasper! How could you?"

As Alice's emotions started getting the best of her her mental defenses dropped and I could see the future resolve clearly. Suddenly, only one option presented itself. Bella, sobbing on my couch, tears of sadness and rejection flowing down her face. I exulted silently in my victory as regret filled me. Regret that something that caused Bella such great pain pleased me so completely.

The others, their votes were now secure. Jasper was only worried about Alice and Rose's vote was more about herself than Bella, but it didn't matter.

"No."

I barely heard Rosalie's vote, she droned on a bit more, but I wasn't paying attention. The reasons behind the votes were moot. Bella would lose this round. I have no doubt that she had sensed victory when Carlisle had agreed with her, but she misunderstood our relationships. While Rosalie, Emmett and I respected Carlisle as our sire, our father, Carlisle respected us as deeply. He wouldn't use his position in the family to negate our votes.

Bella continued her role call and I began plotting to make this up to her. First I would need to remove her from the eyes of my family. I owed her that. While they would be able to clearly hear her break down in my room she wouldn't have to sit here on display before them. Later, when she'd calmed down I'd return her to Charlie's house. Tomorrow we'd talk. I'd tell her of my plans to keep her safe from the Volturi. My family would owe her that. We'd all work hard for the next several decades to keep her away from their murderous intentions. She would grow old and I'd be by her side every moment of every day. We'd be happy, traveling the world. She'd have every possible human experience before finally receiving her eternal reward. My life would end shortly thereafter. I'd go gladly to the Volturi once she was gone. Their fury at being thwarted would certainly earn me the death sentence I'd be ready to accept at their hands.

"No." Emmett's voice rumbled bringing my attention back to the present.

I couldn't contain myself. I let out a joyous yell and swept Bella up in my arms. We were in my room in a matter of seconds and I gently settled her on the couch. I pulled back to look at her face as the tears began to fall. Silently, at first, she wept. Then, great sobs started to issue from deep within her. I knelt down in front of her and kissed her cheeks. Her hot, salty tears were as the sweetest nectar, but still left a bitter taste in my mouth. I waited for her to quiet but the tears kept coming. The sobs weren't subsiding.

I lifted her gently and settled her on my lap. Her head fit neatly under my chin and I made quiet shushing sounds as I patted her back and kissed her hair. I would make this up to her. She'd have a glorious life – one to envy. No one would have as complete an existence as my Bella. My family and I would spend the next century making Bella happy – catering to her wishes, her whims… her whimsies. Every desire would be met. And, when my Bella finally entered the gates of heaven, I'd follow her into oblivion as soon as I could.

Unease began to creep over me as Bella's sobs and tears continued. My ministrations were having no effect. I had limited experience dealing with hysterics and began to fear I'd have to call Jasper in to calm her down. I pulled out the last weapon in my arsenal. Quietly, I started humming Bella's lullaby. She often fell asleep when I did this. I hoped to be successful now.

She seemed to be calming down. Imperceptibly as first, the sobs quieted. She was still drawing ragged breaths and her tears had soaked my shirt. I continued to hold her rubbing her back, kissing her hair during the pauses in the song. We sat like this for a very long time until, finally, her deep, even breathing let me know she had fallen asleep.

Gently, I carried Bella into the hallway outside my room. Alice met me there. _Edward_, she thought at me, _you're making a mistake_. I shook my head without looking at her. If a vampire could cry her face would look like Alice's. I could see grief clearly etched there. _I love her, Edward_. I shook my head again and moved quickly through the house and out the door. The thoughts in the house were universally upset. Jasper and Emmett were second guessing themselves, but resigned to the outcome. Esme was almost as grief stricken as Alice, but for a different reason. Alice was missing her friend, Esme was mourning me. Carlisle was beside himself. He would honor the vote, but Esme's pain was tearing through him. It was easy, sometimes, to forget that she meant as much to him as my Bella means to me.

It was only a short time later that I eased Bella's sleeping form though the window of her room. Dawn was approaching. I could hear Charlie's deep, even breathing, but his mind was silent. He wasn't dreaming. It was very likely he'd wake soon. I tucked Bella into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. I sat at her side idly fingering a stray lock of hair. The rhythm of Charlie's breathing broke and I knew he'd come to check on her soon. With a last glance at my beloved I was out the window and away. She'd be safe at the house for a few hours. Time I'm sure she needed to compose herself before I tried to talk to her. I'd explain my plan to keep her safe from the threatening Volturi and then get to work on making her the happiest human alive.


End file.
